Dreyn Gaunt
Character name is... Master Auror Dreyn Gaunt, is a Member of the Pureblood Gaunt Family and the Father of Sirius, Albus, Severus, Luna, Phoeibe and Aster Gaunt. He is a Member of the British Ministry of Magic, Serving as An Auror, while also Performing the Role of Hogwarts Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Before Retiring As An Auror and Becoming Headmaster Of Hogwarts. He is also the Husband of Fellow Slytherin Alumni Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis. He currently Leads the International Auror Response Team Initiative Task Force which Focuses on the Prevention of Magical Crimes or Disasters and The Capture or Deaths of Dark Wizards. Dreyn Gaunt Also Hosts One of The Wizarding World's Largest Magical Libraries and Vaults In The World. But He Is More Known For His Equally and Far More Legendary Vault of Chocolate Frog Cards. Appearance Dreyn Gaunt was of Tall Stature, being Six Foot at Age Eleven. He had Jet Black Ebony Hair, Fair Skin and Intimidating Amber Eyes. His Body was Well-Toned and Muscular. His Strength allowed him to easily Wrestle and Best a Mountain Troll in His First Year. Dreyn Kept His Hair Carefully Cropped and Oiled, he Remained Clean shaven Throughout his Tenure at Hogwarts as both A Student and a Teacher. In his Later life, Dreyn Retained his Ebony Hair and Fair Skin, but had some Gray hairs. He also sported a Noticeable Scar across his Cheek. Personality and Traits Despite being Born into the Gaunt Family, Dreyn possessed None of the Typical Pureblood Supremacist Beliefs of his Family or Ancestors, and was the Only Slytherin Member of Dumbledore's Army. His Unique Upbringing had an Impact on the Sorting Hat's Decision on where to Place him in Hogwarts. In fact the hat stalled in its Decision for exactly Forty Five Minutes, making Dreyn both a Hat Stall and the Longest Hat Stall in Hogwarts History. Despite his reluctance to associate with other Purebloods Like Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Dreyn quickly found Truthful and Critical Allies amongst the Likes of Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and his Distant Cousin Millicent Bulstrode. Adapting to His Situation and Using a Pragmatist Approach to Slytherin Life ensured that Dreyn wasn't on his own or At another's Mercy. His Charisma, Leadership Skills, and Fiery Passion Made him Draco’s Leading Rival for The Role of Alpha Male amongst the Slytherins in their Year. Dreyn was A Master Manipulator and Persuasive Speaker, Easily getting under Daphne Greengrass’s Skin by withholding information until she could no longer control her Desperate Need to Satisfy her Insatiable Appetite for Mysteries. He then Agreed to tell her for Free, but put her on notice that next time he'd want something in return. Dreyn was Able to use his Popularity to Keep His Fellow Slytherins off the Backs of Talented Students or Muggles like Hermione Granger, by using Subtle Threats and Manipulations, ensuring that Civility Remained between the Houses. Dreyn was also a Team Player, Using his Keen Intellect and Pragmatist Approach to Help his Fellow Slytherins, such as the Greatly Academically Challenged Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. His Intelligence also allowed him to Discern hidden Truths before they were explained to him. Such as when he asked Daphne Greengrass for the Information on a List of Plants, specifically ones Slytherin Head of House and Potions Professor Severus Snape Challenged Harry Potter to Explain and answer. Following His Graduation of Hogwarts Dreyn became an Enigmatic and Benevolent Information Broker, selling Important Information in exchange for Magical Artifacts or Lost Family Heirlooms. He Used His Slytherin Cunning to Amass a Sizeable number of Secrets and Blackmail Material, and used it to help Hermione Granger become the Next Minister of Magic for Britain. Dreyn Was arguably one of the Best Wizards of His Time, Rivalling Harry Potter, a man he Attended Hogwarts with at the same Time. Dreyn and Harry Were Very Similar. Both had a Very Personal Connection to Lord Voldemort. Both Hated Blood-Purists. Each of Them were Extremely Talented Quidditch Players. They were Founding Members of Dumbledore’s Army. Both had A Rivalry with Draco Malfoy And They Both Were Extremely Talented Wizards. Dreyn considered Harry his Only True Equal, and often Aided him in Secret. Additionally, Dreyn Had A Brief Peverted Side In His Younger Years At Hogwarts, Acquiring The Underwear Of Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Hermione Granger Through Various Means. Background Early Childhood and Life Following the End of the First Wizarding War, the Ministry of Magic chose to Raise the Infant Dreyn Gaunt in Secret away from Prying Eyes. He was raised in Secret by Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphodora Tonks, and Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. They taught him a Number of Basic and Intermediate Level Spells, Charms and Potions. Dreyn was eventually enrolled into Hogwarts. On the Train he Met Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hogwarts Years Slytherin The Sorting Hat had some Difficulty Deciding on where to Put Dreyn, as he Possessed Traits and Aspects found in all The Houses. The Hat stalled in its Decision for exactly Forty Five Minutes, making Dreyn the Longest Hat Stall in the History of Hogwarts. Ultimately The Hat sorted him into Slytherin after a Lengthy Mental Debate and Prompting from Professor McGonagall to Speed it Up A Bit, the Hat Sorted him Into Slytherin. Dreyn Found a Place by Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, both of whom he instantly struck an Accord with. They were subsequently joined by Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass. During the Feast, Dreyn felt a Romantic Attraction to Both Davis and Greengras, and couldn't find a Preference between them. Learning the Knockback Jinx and Getting a Good Look Dreyn later asked Slytherin Prefect Farley for help with the Knockback Jinx, she agreed as long as he told everyone she had helped him. After several attempts he succeeded. Prefect Farley Then Taught him the Charged version. After Several successful shots of the Charged Version at a Desk, Farley told him to try it on her. Though Hesitant he did so and As Farley was thrown back, Dreyn Got a Good Look up her Skirt. He soon left and was caught blushing furiously by Parkinson. Next Dreyn Managed to Outperform Draco Malfoy in nearly every Lesson, solidifying his Place of Power in House Slytherin. His Skill with a Broomstick also Earned him a Spot on the Slytherin Quidditch Team as A Chaser. When he attended the Halloween Feast he discovered that Hermione was missing and Managed to deduce what had happened after a few moments of talk to Potter, Weasley and Grangers Roommates. He then tortured Daphne Greengrass’s insatiable love of Mysteries with his withholding of what he'd learned. When he was about to tell her, Professor Quirrell came in Screaming at the Top of his lungs that a Troll was on the Loose. Pansy Parkinson latched onto one of his Arms citing Self-preservation as her Reason, while he Offered Millicent his Other. When Prefect Farley ordered Daphne to move it. She stood up and Climbed over the Table before jumping onto Dreyn's Back refusing to let him out of her site until she told him what he knew. Davis reluctantly followed her over getting pumpkin juice on her Skirt, Juice that had been spilt by Greengrass. When they Finally Made it to the Slytherin Common room, Davis immediately Rushed to her and Daphne'says Room. Daphne demanded he tell her, but Dreyn only agreed to tell Greengrass in Private. Greengrass swiftly dragged him to Her and Davis's Room and When he came in Caught a Good Look at her Without her Skirt on. Taking a Moment to get his Bearings as Daphne exchanged a Couple words, Dreyn found himself Unable to Get the Image of Greengrass’s Long Slender Legs out of his Head, as it had practically been Burned into his Brain, like the Jinx training with Prefect Farley. Quidditch | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Sidelined By A Git For the Very First Quidditch match Gaunt Was Sidelined By Slytherin Team Captain Marcus Flint. When He heard he decided to Scout the Gryffindor Teams Player's Magical Skills and Abilities Magical Aptitude Dreyn Gaunt Was Highly Prodigious Wizard and Student. His Capacity For Multi-Tasking and Thinking Up Several Different and Advanced Solutions for Schoolwork on Several Different Subjects At One Time, Earned Him Praise From All Of His Professors.His Skills Earned Him His Fair Share of Female Admirers. Charms Dreyn Gaunt Was Skilled In All Areas Of Learning At Hogwarts, But He Was Particularly Skilled AT Charmswork, He Could Perform Wand Lighting, Feather Weight, and Even the Advanced Shield Charms in His First Year. He Was Noted Later in His Life To Be One Of The British Wizarding Worlds Top Charmworkers. His Capacity for Strengthening His Charms, With Love or His Resolve, Enabled him to Completely Shield Himself From A Dozen Simultaneous Killing Curses at Once. Transfiguration Dreyn Was Especially Proficient With Transfiguration, He Could Easily Master Advanced Transfiguration Spells Duelling A Highly Skilled Duelling and Martial Magic Wizard Herbology Potions Flying Quidditch Defence Against The Dark Arts Dark Arts Arithmancy Divination Legilimency Oculumency Ancient Runes Magical Theory Magizoology Astronomy Care of Magical Creatures Leadership Parseltongue Relationships Family Morfin Gaunt Lord Voldemort Tracey Davis Daphne Greengrass Draco Malfoy Astoria Malfoy Scorpius Malfoy Dreyn Had An Affectionate Relationship With His Nephew-By-Marriage Scorpius Malfoy, Referring To Him As "Little Scorpion". Dreyn Always Supported His Nephew's Romantic Affections For Rose Granger-Weasley, and Dealt Harsh Punishments Against Rose when She Suggested Scorpius Was The Son Of Voldemort. Fiercely Loyal To His Uncle, Dreyn Was The Only One Scorpius Trusted To Tell Of His Plan To Save Cedric Diggory With A Time Turner. Dreyn's Friendship and Personal Loyalty To Scorpius Was Such That Dreyn Was Willing To Go To Azkhaban By Withholding Information From The Ministry Of Magic On Scorpius's Intentions. Sirius Gaunt Severus Gaunt Albus Gaunt Luna Gaunt Phoeibe Gaunt Aster Gaunt Thomas Granger Thomas Granger Was The Illegitimate Son Of Dreyn and Hermione Granger, The Result Of Dreyn's Price In Helping Hermione Become Minister For Magic, Thomas Grew Up Ignorant Of The Fact That Dreyn Was His Biological Father, But Most Of The Weasley and Potter Family Knew. Hermione Granger Hogwarts Professors Albus Dumbledore Minerva McGonagall Severus Snape Filius Flitwick Sprout Qurinius Quirrell Other Professors Hogwarts Students Gryffindor Slytherin Blaise Zabini Theodore Nott Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Category:Wizard's Category:House of Gaunt Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Aurors Category:Character Category:Character's Category:Married Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male's Category:Greengrass Family Category:Davis Family Category:Pure-Bloods Category:Purebloods Category:Pure-Blood's Category:Pureblood's Category:Humans Category:Gaunt Family Category:Quidditch Players Category:Chasers Category:Ministry of Magic Officials Category:Hogwarts Professor's Category:Hogwarts Professors Category:Professors Category:Professor's Category:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Category:Curse Breakers Category:British Category:Alive Category:Living People Category:Master Wizards Category:Potion-Makers Category:Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor's Category:Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor's Category:Charms Professor's Category:Charms Professors Category:Master Aurors Category:Master Auror's Category:Slytherin Prefects Category:Prerfects Category:Slytherin Heads of House Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherin's Category:Protected Category:Protected Articles Category:Ragnockae136 Category:Ragnockae136 Articles Category:Ragnockae136's Articles Category:Ragnockae136's Protected Articles